Kidnapped
by Notch-in-your-bedpost
Summary: As usual, Yuuki doesn't like to stay home and decides to take a little trip to town but never expects to see him! Things take a turn for the worse and a new nightmare has begun.
1. An Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is a new story. I like the idea so far and I think it could turn out to be pretty interesting. What do you guys think? Please read and review! Ideas for this story are also welcome!

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight belongs only to Matsuri Hino! I do not own anything!

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER ONE

"Yuuki, stay with Aidou. I'll be back soon. I love you."

Kaname's voice floated through the room as he said a reluctant farewell to his little sister, on his way a meeting with the Hunter's Association.

Yuuki waited until she heard the fading engine of the limousine to make her move. Grabbing Artemis and her purse, Kuran Yuuki pulled the hood of her coat over her waist-length dark brown hair and pulled open the grand door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Aidou.

"I am just going out for a bit," she replied calmly as she stepped out into the sunset.

"Again?! You said that last week too and I ended up having to save you from a harmless puppy! What about Kaname-sama just said?! He said not to leave."

"I don't recall him ever saying that. His words were, 'Yuuki, stay with Aidou. I'll be back soon.' He said to stay with you. He didn't say that I couldn't go out, now did he?"

"You still shouldn't' go out alone, you idiot! You could get into serious trouble even though you have Artemis!" screamed Aidou.

"That's why you're coming with me, Aidou-senpai!"

Yuuki grinned and grabbed Aidou's hand and pulled him outside. They travelled into the town and walked around for a bit. Ever so often, Yuuki would get startled because of a loud noise or a strange sighting and Aidou would comfort her saying that he would not allow anything to touch her as her guardian. It was over a year since she regained her memories and her uncle, Kuran Rido, was destroyed, yet she could not forget all those terrifying incidents that happened to her even when she was a human. That vampire that almost killed when she was five, the Level E that attacked her when she was looking for Zero, all of them came rushing back into her system when she heard those noises.

"Um…Yuuki sama, if I may ask, why did you come to town?"

"It's because I wanted to come here."

Yuuki dragged Hanabusa to a little coffee shop…the same one where she and Zero went just over a year ago.

"But we came here just last week," grumbled Aidou as they entered the store.

"Good evening, how may I help- oh hello there Aidou-kun, Yuuki-san. What would you like today?" asked a pleasant maid.

"Oooh Arisa-san, can I have an ice-cream, please?"

"Sure, Yuuki-san, just a moment, please. Have a seat in the mean while."

A few minutes later, Arisa returned with the dessert and handed it to Yuuki.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" she smiled and resumed her other duties.

"Aidou-senpai, why didn't you take something?" asked Yuuki.

"Well, I don't feel like eating sweets today. I was more thinking of eating ramen," he replied.

Yuuki stopped eating abruptly and looked down at her fingers.

_"Thank you for the food, Zero!"_

_"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen."_

Tears slowly began to trickle down her face and she tried her best to hide it from Aidou. The town always brought back all those fun memories she shared with Zero and she really missed him. She sometimes wished that he would forgive her and be friends with her again.

-sama? Yuuki-sama, are you hearing me?

Yuuki looked up at Aidou's worried features and forced herself to give him a bright smile and nodded. She didn't want him to worry.

"I'll just wait for you outside while you finish up, okay?"

"O-okay!" she smiled as he left.

_"I'll be outside."_

She sighed as Zero's voice rang in her ears. She shook her head fiercely and ate the rest of her ice-cream then hurried to meet Aidou. The bells at the door chimed as she pushed it open. The sky had already become dark and there were countless stars that sparkled above her head. She turned to her right where she saw Aidou sitting on a bench. She was about to make her way to him when she saw something move from the corner of her eye. She looked around but saw nothing and continued on her way.

_"Yuuki…"_

Yuuki gasped upon her name being called. The sound came from right next to her and she searched for the source.

_"Yuuki…"_

The voice seemed to be closer to her now and a cold shiver ran through her body as she recognized that voice. She turned swiftly only to catch sight of that person. Her eyes widened in total shock and her voice had disappeared.

_"Yuuki…you haven't forgotten me already, have you?"_

Yuuki took a few shaky steps back and she fought to find her voice again.

"I-impossible," she managed to whisper.

The owner of the voice moved with unimaginable speed towards her and trapped her in a corner. She stared into his eyes in fear. She wanted to look away from the different coloured eyes but she found herself staring into the blue and red eyes of Kuran Rido.

"You know, Yuuki, it's not nice to forget your family, especially me. It makes me feel hurt."

"A-Aidou-senpai, help me," she squeaked.

She managed to rip away her eyes from Rido's and turned to the spot where she had seen Aidou but saw an empty bench.

"A-Aidou?"

"Oh, you mean that guy? He wasn't much of a fight."

Rido's lips curved into a smirk as he pointed to Hanabusa's frozen figure a few feet from them.

"T-This can't be real. Zero and I killed you. You're dead."

"Not even close, my dear. In fact, after you destroyed my body, I became stronger and was able to recreate it."

He brought his face close to her neck and his warm tongue dashed out to lick her cool, creamy skin. She shuddered in disgust and fumbled for Artemis.

"Ah, ah, ah. Come on now, Yuuki, don't be naughty," Rido breathed into her ear and he violently grabbed her purse. He fished out Artemis and examined it all the while keeping a tight grip on his niece's throat.

Yuuki, despite her pain, managed to see what he was doing and let out a little squeak. He was holding Artemis without being affected by the anti-vampire magic.

"Surprised? I can also use anti-vampire weapons. However, I don't need them when I already have what I want."

As if to prove his point, he flung Artemis onto the other side of the road. He returned to licking Yuuki's neck while she struggled uselessly in his grasp. His fangs soon pierced her flesh and he sucked greedily at her pure blood. Yuuki let out a piercing scream. Her cry for help floated in the cool air of the night, unanswered.

"Why can no one hear me?"

"Because, my dear, they have also been frozen."

Rido had stopped momentarily to answer her question but soon returned to feeding. Yuuki felt sick to the core as this man drank her blood and she began to feel weak.

_Kaname Onii-sama…_

The sound of his name rang clear in her ears as a shimmer of hope appeared. Kaname had proven to be able to tell when she was in danger from a distance. Surely, this time would be no different. As Yuuki began to feel her body become limp and her eyelids heavy, she saw _his_ figure.

"Onii-s-sama…y-you came," she whispered.

Rido lifted his head as his glowing eyes met with the Ancestor's blood red eyes. Kaname's eyes showed no sign of mercy as his fury could be felt all around him.

"Release her, Rido."

"Aww, now is that any way to greet your Ojii-sama after such a long time?"

As Rido motioned for Kaname, his grip on Yuuki loosened and she dropped to the marble sidewalk, almost unconscious.

"How dare you touch her," Kaname hissed. He unleashed a great power that only managed to injure Rido.

Rido threw back his head and laughed hysterically. He bent slowly to gather Yuuki's tiny form as a dark glow surrounded them. The glow transformed into a blinding light that caused Kaname to shield his eyes from the glare.

"Onii-sama, help me, please," cried Yuuki.

"It hurts. It hurts a lot. Do you really think that you can kill me still? You must never forget that I am your Master, Kaname. You can't hurt me. You can never kill me."

Rido's voice floated in the atmosphere as he and Yuuki disappeared, leaving Kaname alone in the darkness. As soon as the commotion ended, everything around returned to normal. Aidou rushed towards Kaname. The moon's light shone on a glittering object which caught the attention of the two vampires. Kaname immediately flashed over to the sighting. He kneeled and held Artemis in his hand.

_Onii-sama, help me, please…_

Yuuki's voice echoed in his ears from before and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes showed a glint which said something more serious. It said he was enraged. His intent was to kill Rido and that nothing would stop him from that mission. His sister had been kidnapped and he definitely would not allow that man to get away with it.

He rose and turned to Aidou, clutching Artemis in his arm.

"Come Aidou. We will get Yuuki back but we need help first from _that person_."

"You can't mean that you're going to ask _him?!_"

Aidou's voice was a bit shrill as the person's face flashed through his mind: that silver-grey hair and those cold, lavender eyes that showed no emotion.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save her. I would need his help. I would need Kiryuu Zero's help."

_Yuuki, I will save you…_

* * *

I will try to update soon! Please read and review!

**+Kuran Yuuki-hime+**


	2. A Decision

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Zero lay on his bed, lost in thought. It was a year since Yuuki regained her memories and everything still seemed so fresh in his mind, from the moment he first bit her to when she left her shredded humanity behind to remember her true identity. He felt a low hum being to rise in his chest. This pain he felt was the one thing that reminded him that he still had a human side. He would never be what Shizuka was, what Kaname was, what –though it twisted his heart to admit it- Yuuki was: a vampire; a mere beast that takes human form and sucks the blood of others.

_Their faces, their personalities…it's just a show. It's just to lure humans to them_.

He may have been bitten by a pureblood which, essentially, made him one of _them_, but he would never relinquish what he had left of his humanity. His mind raced through these memories, these thoughts, when, suddenly –too suddenly- he heard a terse knock at his apartment door. He jumped up, a bit nervous, but quickly removed the safety cap from Bloody Rose and aimed it at the door, his eyes wary.

"It would you no good to point that gun of yours at me, Kiryuu-kun."

_That voice…_

The voice jolted his body in an almost familiar way.

_This person's blood runs through your veins still…_

Zero lowered Bloody Rose slightly as he stalked towards the door. He stood near it, leaving it slightly ajar, wide enough that he could see the person's structure clearly.

"Hello, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname breathed.

Zero sucked in a sharp breath and he grimaced.

"What do you want, Kuran?"

"Are you going to let me in at least?"

Zero stepped back even further, indicating his usual unwilling assent, as Kaname stepped forward lightly and closed the door with little effort and noise.

The two stood face to face like they had so many times in the previous years, Zero's aura dangerously menacing, Kaname's calmer.

"What do you want?" repeated Zero, clearly displeased about this unexpected visit by the person he hated the most.

"You have to bring her back to me."

Zero tilted his head slightly as he processed the words. He didn't need to ask who the subject of Kaname's visit was because it could only be her. It had always been that way. It was always about Yuuki. Was she in trouble already? Kaname made a swift but harmless motion for the pocket of his coat to reveal Yuuki's rod, Artemis. Like his sister, the rod did not affect his body as a vampire.

"Yuuki was taken and I need you to get her back."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

Though he spoke those words harshly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Zero felt his worry and care for Yuuki threaten to resurface after he worked so diligently to bury any feelings he had once felt for the pureblood. He fought the urge to shove her brother to the ground demanding to know her whereabouts.

"You were never one to betray her and I know that this time will be no exception," Kaname replied, his gaze steadily holding Zero's.

"And what if I do? She's not human. I don't protect vampires. I do not have anything to do with her anymore so you can go find someone else to get back your little sister. I want no part of this."

Kaname allowed his lips to curl upwards as he watched Zero's expression. His amethyst eyes were cold; some may even have considered them at that moment to be almost lifeless. His mouth was set in a hard, defiant line and his jaw was clamped tightly by clenched teeth. His silver hair was ruffled from lying on his bed and he looked worn out. Anyone else would have taken his stance to be his final decision; that he had truly forgotten about the girl he had once loved so dearly. However, Kaname was not just anyone. As perceptive as ever, he saw straight through Zero's façade and, as he turned to leave, he rested Artemis on the desk near the door.

"I accept your decision then, Kiryuu-kun. Do return this to the chairman for me and wish him well. You don't need to worry about her anymore just as you indicated. Yuuki is no longer a mere human and doesn't need it."

With that, he excused himself from the room, leaving behind a subtle –unnoticeable to a human- trail of arrogance. He knew what Zero was and what he would do. There was no need to worry just yet.

As soon as he no longer felt Kaname's hateful presence, Zero exhaled heavily and collapsed onto his bed once more, closing his eyes. Damn that pureblood and his confidence that he would follow his orders the very second they left his lips.

_Not this time. I am not going to help those monsters…not even if it is Yuuki._

He left himself drift off into a most uncomfortable sleep.

_-_**-+VK+**_-_

Kaname stepped out into the dim light of the night sky. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds. It would rain soon. He sauntered up a dark alley filled with thick trees on either side. With the minimal light that the moon offered at the time, it would have been unwise for a human to pass through the path but a vampire found no hindrance with the absence of light. A few seconds passed and Aidou hopped out from behind an aged oak tree. He peered into the darkness, searching for Zero but to no avail.

Barely audible, he spoke, "Was it alright to leave it with him even though he refuses to help, Kaname-sama?"

The smile that he had given Zero a few minutes ago had never left his visage and as he spoke, there was a questioning glint in his eyes.

"Kiryuu Zero knows what he must do and where his loyalties lie. There is no need to worry. For now, return home until I request your presence."

Aidou nodded, still unsure of Kaname's resolution but never querying it. He drifted off into the night, leaving Kaname in the darkness of the alley.

_-_**-+VK+**_-_

The clouds were still there, threatening to burst soon but the moon was clear to shine its light through the small window of the meager apartment. Zero opened his eyes wearily and turned to face his door. His eyes scanned the room lazily and soon rested on the glinting silver rod. He stared at it and mumbled something incoherently. Yuuki was in trouble and here he was sleeping. It may not been an enjoyable rest but it may have been more than what Yuuki was getting wherever she was then. He shoved the thought roughly out of his mind. He did not need any unnecessary feelings for someone he could never have, much less a _pureblood_ who probably thought of him as only a meal.

No, she was no longer the caring Yuuki he once knew and for whom he would die. She was different. He had seen it in her eyes before she left. The arrogance of a pureblood was engraved in her wine coloured eyes, much like her brother's. Even her aura indicated her change.

_That's right, Zero. The Yuuki you knew is no longer here. The vampire side ate her already._

He refused to help one of them. After all, they only cared for blood. Emotions meant nothing to them.

_But Yuuki was always different. She said she could never hate you_.

The thought drew him to the incident at Takuma's birthday party where she vowed she would always find another alternative than to kill him if he ever lost himself. He recalled how she willingly fed him her blood, how she was always the one to save him from himself. The least he could do for her, no matter how much their relationship may have changed, was to help her the one time she needed him.

Artemis shone brighter in the moonlight as if beckoning him. He could no longer ignore his feelings. He loved her. He loved Yuuki Cross, Yuuki Kuran. He loved everything about her and he could not just stand aside while someone took advantage of her. He rolled off the bed and grabbed Artemis and his coat. Shoving it into his coat pocket, he ran out the door to find Kaname.

He wasn't doing this for him. No, he was doing it for the girl who had kept him whole when everything else around was falling apart. He imagined the smug look on Kuran Kaname's face when he saw him but he would withstand his hatred for the boy, all for her. Droplets of rain caught in his hair as the downpour began. He would find her if it had to be the last thing he did.

**-+VK+**_-_

Unknown to the fair-haired hunter, Kaname was watching his every move from the time he awoke till the moment he dashed out the building. He had known all along that Zero couldn't resist going after Yuuki, no matter how much he may not have wanted to. He casually revealed himself to a frantic Zero.

"So you came."

* * *

I didn't really like how this chapter turned out. I might want to re-write it but I'll leave it for now.

Thanks for reading and for everyone who favourited and put this story on 'story alert'.


End file.
